No One But You
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: Vanessa is tired of Zac complimenting other women, and after what he said about Leslie Mann, she decided to pull a prank on him to show him how jealousy feels. But the prank goes wrong, and two months of pure hell awaits them both. -ZxV Superfluffy!
1. Chapter 1: An Innocent Little Prank

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hey guys! This is a story a decided to write. It will be 10 chapters! I hope you enjoy.**

Melody *

**

* * *

**

**No One But You  
**_Chapter 1 - An Innocent Little Prank_

Vanessa closed her computer a little too hard. While her boyfriend was in Australia promoting his new movie "17 again", she had to keep herself updated on what he was doing.  
She'd just read what he had said about his co-star Leslie Mann: "She's awesome and beautiful and I've had a crush on her since I was 10 years old."

Vanessa was really tired of Zac talking about other women like that. She knew he loved her, but still, he could calm his compliments a little.

Looking at the clock, she realized that she had to go. She was meeting Corbin for dinner in 30 minutes. She got her purse, and headed out the door. She walked quickly to her car, not answering any of the questions the paparazzi threw her, or caring to pose. She really wasn't in the mood.

As she arrived outside the restaurant, she thanked God that the paparazzi weren't allowed inside.  
Vanessa walked into the restaurant and spotted Corbin right away.  
"Hey Ness!" he greeted.  
"Hey Corbin!" she hugged him.  
While doing that she suddenly got an idea, and the hug lasted a little longer than intentionally.  
"Ness, you okay?" Corbin asked.  
"I could've been better," Vanessa admitted. "And I just found away for you to help me with that!"  
"Okay, what's going on?" Corbin asked, looking quite confused. Vanessa sat back on the chair opposite from Corbin.  
"You have to pretend to be my boyfriend," Vanessa said.  
"WHAT!?" Corbin asked, shocked.  
"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. I'm getting really tired of Zac doing stuff with other women. You know, like when he made out with Nikki, remember?" Vanessa said.  
"How can I forget..?"  
"I know it's selfish, but I just wish he would talk about me a little more."  
"Didn't you two agree on keeping your personal life private?" Corbin asked.  
"Yes, but you know, if he just mentions me every now and then."  
"And now he says that Leslie Mann is beautiful and that he's had a crush on her since he was 10 years old! Excuse me, but _where _does that leave me?" Vanessa was getting upset now that she finally got to spill all her feelings on someone.  
"Uh, _his girlfriend for four years?_" Corbin said. "Duh."  
"This is no time for sarcasm, Corbin, honestly. I know it makes me look like a jealous girlfriend, but I told him when we got together that I was the type who would get jealous. I even said it in an interview. I want to be his only one, Corbin!" Vanessa said, teary-eyed at the last sentence.

"You know he loves you, Vanessa. What he says to the world is one thing, but what he says to his friends when he's with them is another."  
"He talks about me to his friends?" Vanessa looked up at Corbin.  
Right then the waiter came to take their orders. Vanessa quickly ordered something, because she wanted to hear Corbin's answer.  
"Yeah, he talks about you a lot," Corbin assured her with a smile, when the waiter disappeared again.  
"What does he say?"  
Corbin burst out laughing suddenly.  
"What?" Vanessa asked.  
"I'm going to tell you a story," Corbin said, still laughing. "Once, a few months ago, me, Zac and a couple of his friends, Shane and Bubba to be exact, were in his apartment just talking, and Zac was online with his computer. The desktop wallpaper is you and him by the way," Corbin said.  
"I know," Vanessa giggled.

_Flashback:_

_A very tired Vanessa walked downstairs in her boyfriend's apartment in her pajamas, after spending another night there. As she walked into the living room she saw Zac, and 4 of his best friends, Taylor, Shane, Conner and Chris, sitting there. Vanessa knew all of them and threw herself on the sofa beside Zac and closed her eyes again, a yawn escaping her lips.  
"Well, good morning to you too Vanessa," Conner said sarcastically.  
"God, what time is it?" Vanessa asked, not caring to even open her eyes.  
"It's 2 pm. God, Zac, what did you two do last night that caused her to be this tired?" Chris asked.  
Shane, Taylor and Conner laughed.  
"Shut up," Zac said, and pulled his girlfriend onto his lap gently, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her tired body was soft and warm against his own.  
Burying his face in her beautiful hair, he whispered in her ear. "Thanks for last night."  
"Shh," she giggled. "Don't let them hear that."  
Zac smiled, but didn't remove his face. "I love you, Baby V," he whispered.  
Vanessa smiled to herself. "I love you too," she said, resting against his muscular chest.  
Zac tilted her head upwards and his own downwards to plant a light kiss on her lips.  
Vanessa smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest like a baby, but Zac just smiled and tightened his grip around her waist.  
As he kissed the top of her head, Vanessa was sound asleep again._

_When Vanessa had woken again, Taylor had taken a picture of them with Zac's built in web-cam on his computer. Just for fun, Taylor had made it the desktop wallpaper too. And Zac hadn't removed it, so it was still there._

_End of flashback._

"Reality check, VHud!?" Corbin said, waving his hand in front of her.  
"Oh, sorry. I just had a little flashback." As Vanessa thought about this memory, she knew that Zac loved her, she'd never doubted that, but she still wanted him just to taste some of his own medicine.  
"So, we were all sitting in his apartment and talking, but it wasn't long before we realized that Zac wasn't paying attention. So Bubba got up behind him to look what he was doing on the computer, and he didn't notice of course, because he was too busy," Corbin said.  
"Too busy with what?"  
"With looking at pictures of you. Did you know he had a folder named 'Baby V'?" Corbin asked.  
"No, he has?"  
"Uh-huh, with like _a billion _pictures of you. And he was like looking through them all, and _sighing._ It was creepy at first, until he noticed that all of us were sitting behind him, and looking at what he was doing. Shane told him he was whipped, and Zac said he was. And then he said something about that you were too perfect for him, and all that crazy stuff that guys say when they're whipped."  
"Aww, really?" Vanessa said.  
"Yeah, Zac loves you Nessa. So do I still have to be your boyfriend?" Corbin asked.  
"Yeah! I know Zac loves me, and I mean no harm with this, I just want him to feel like I do," Vanessa said. "So will you please help me, Corbin?" she gave him the puppy-stare.  
"Fine!" Corbin gave in.  
"Great! But just so you know, you don't have to kiss me. Just hold my hand, and hug me. It won't be a problem, you've done it all before," Vanessa smiled pleased.  
"I wouldn't have kissed you anyway, Zac would _seriously _have killed me!"  
_  
_********************

After finishing their meal, Corbin and Vanessa went outside. Just before the cameras started flashing again, Corbin grabbed Vanessa's hand. And she couldn't help but smile, 'cause it was going to be so great!  
"Vanessa! Vanessa! Are you and Zac broken up!?" "Are you dating Corbin!?" "Why are you holding hands!?" "Vanessa, answer!"  
Vanessa and Corbin got into Vanessa's car, and they drove off. The paparazzi followed, and when she dropped him off at his place she told him to hug her.  
"What?" Corbin asked.  
"Hug me! Come on!" Vanessa whispered.  
Corbin leant over and gave Vanessa warm hug, and she grinned when they pulled apart.  
"This is so going to work!" Vanessa said.  
"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Corbin said as he got ready to leave.  
"Thanks, Corbin. I really do appreciate it," Vanessa said.  
The paparazzi were still taking pictures.

"Bye, Nessa. And good luck!" Corbin said as he got out of the car, and Vanessa heard him being bombarded with questions.  
She really loved Corbin right now.

****************************

A few hours later, a new text message beeped in.

_Corbin!? What the hell, V? What's going on?  
Ash._

Vanessa laughed to herself. That was probably the fastest things about her had gotten out in the media.

A little later, it beeped in two new messages, from Miley and Brittany Snow, and Dylan called.  
"Hello?" Vanessa picked up her phone.  
"What's going on, Vanessa?" Dylan asked.  
"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else, okay?" Vanessa giggled.  
"Okay. Why is this funny?"  
"You know how Zac always talks about other women, and when he kissed his Hairspray co-star?"  
"Yep."  
"I'm trying to make him realize how it feels, you know," Vanessa explained.  
"Oh my God, hahahahaha. Great thought, Vanessa!" Dylan said.  
"So you won't tell him?"  
"Never! Haha, this is great, I love when people does this kind of stuff to my brother!" Dylan laughed.  
"So you think it's going to work?" Vanessa asked.  
"Hell yeah! He hates when you are hanging out with guys without him. Once, he said something like: 'I'm not jealous, I'm just afraid of losing her.'" Dylan laughed.  
"Aw, he said that?" Vanessa asked.  
"Uh, yeah. But don't back off from your plan!"  
"I won't."  
"Great, Vanessa! I love you for this!" Dylan said, a little too excited.  
"Haha, Dylan."

While Vanessa laughed about all this, she had no idea that this joke, or attempt to get her boyfriend into realize how she sometimes felt, was about to turn into the worst nightmare she would ever experience in her life…


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream of A Memory

**Heey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! That's the only reason I'm posting the next chapter so soon, I don't usually do this. But keep reviewing and I'll upload sooner. I have already all 10 chapters of this story, so it's not a problem.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's pretty fluffy! Well, who doesn't just love fluff?**

* * *

**No One But You  
**_Chapter 2 – A Dream of A Memory  
_

That night, Vanessa didn't get any goodnight call from Zac like she always did.  
And even though she missed hearing his voice before she went to sleep, and she felt a little guilty, she was determined to go all the way with this.

Talking to Zac was something she always did before she fell asleep, either she was sleeping in her own bed, they would always take the time to call each other up and talk, or if they was spending the night together, they could sit (or mostly lie) for hours and just talk.

Vanessa dreamed of Zac that night. She was a girl who loved to cuddle, and with Zac it wasn't a lack. He would pick her up and hold her for no reason, even if his friends and family were sitting right beside him. He was never afraid to show her how much he loved her, and they would often spend their evenings together just holding each other, while watching a movie, or just talking.

In Vanessa's dream:  
_"Van?" Zac entered the front door of Vanessa's house.  
"Hey baby!" A squealing Vanessa was suddenly in his arms.  
"Woah, how many coffees have you had?" he asked, playfully.  
"Oh ha-ha," Vanessa faked a laugh, as she still clung around his neck.  
"Babe, are you okay?" Zac asked.  
Vanessa tried really hard to stifle the squeal she felt pushing when he said 'babe'.  
"I'm fine, I'm just in an 'appreciate the things you love' – mood today," Vanessa explained, as her feet were back on the ground again.  
"Did you just squeal when I called you babe?" Zac asked.  
"It reminds of the time when we were out on your birthday, remember? And you reached for my hand and said: 'You okay, babe?'. I really felt like melting right there on the spot! It was so romantic!" Vanessa said, holding her hands to her heart as she glided down the wall and sat on the floor.  
"Wow, Ness," he put his hand on her forehead as he sat down next to her. "You don't have a fever. So Baby V, if you're in the appreciate mood today, and I assume you love me, how about a kiss?" he asked, smiling his beautiful smile that made Vanessa melt and fall in love with him all over again every time.  
As she usually did, she just stared at him, her gaze tracing the perfect features of his face, his lips, his nose, and eventually his eyes. He really was a beautiful creature, whether he knew it or not, Vanessa knew that she was lucky to end up with him. How amazing he'd been through everything, how much he had helped her, wiped her tears and held her when she cried. But also all the times they had laughed together, all the times he tickled her only because he knew how ticklish she was, and all the times he would come up to her in nothing but his boxers an early morning after she'd spent the night at his place, and he'd just wrap his arms around her waist from behind, while burying his face in her hair and kissing her neck softly, and telling her how much he loved her. And every single time it made Vanessa melt. Her feelings for him were so strong and deep that she could fell tears every time he kissed her or called her Baby V.  
"Still waiting, baby," a voice said from beside her. _

_Before Zac knew it, Vanessa had crushed her lips onto his in a soft, yet passionate kiss.  
"God, I love you, Zac," she whispered.  
Zac realized that she was crying before she noticed it herself.  
"Are you sure okay, V?" he asked her, softly, concern in his voice.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a really emotional wreck now that I realized how lucky I am to have you," she sobbed.  
He pulled her petite body onto his lap. "Aw, Baby V. You'll always have me. Remember?" he said, tracing her gold 'Kuuipo'-ring on her finger.  
She cried on him for no reason, really. While every other guy in the world would've thought she'd gone completely crazy and probably called for an ambulance and gotten her into a madhouse, Zac just held her and said those three words that carried her entire life.  
__**I love you.  
**_

As Vanessa woke from this dream, she knew that it hadn't just been a dream, but also a memory.  
And for the first time since Vanessa had started her plan, she doubted it…

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?  
Reviews make my day! :)**

Melody *


	3. Chapter 3: Prank Gone All Wrong

**I love you guys so much! Thanks for all the reviews! When I have 30 reviews I'll upload the next chapter! **

* * *

**No One But You  
**_Chapter 3 – Prank Gone All Wrong_

_  
_Vanessa checked her phone.

**No missed calls.  
One new text message.**

_I talked to Zac, and he's really down! Hahaha, Vanessa, it totally worked!  
x Dylan._

Zac was coming home today. She had to call Corbin!  
Quickly, she dialed his number.  
_One ring. Two. Three. Four…  
_  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Corbin! It's me."  
"Oh, hey Nessa. How's the plan going?" Corbin asked.  
"What have I done, Corbin!? I never thought this thing through! Why didn't I just talk to him, and tell him how I feel? Ugh, I'm such a jealous cow!" Vanessa yelled, mostly to herself.  
"It's not too late. Just call him, Ness."  
"You're right! Bye, Corbin." Vanessa quickly hung up. It was 2 pm and because of the time difference, it would be 7 am in Australia, and Zac would be on his way to the airport. She dialed her boyfriend's number, and smiled when she saw the caller ID.  
_Zac Efron, the person I love the most in the whole entire world! _

Zac had done that with his name once himself, and Vanessa hadn't changed it, because it was true.

_One ring. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six…_

"Hey! This is Zac. _**Like THE Zachary Efron. **__Very funny, Vanessa. __**I know, right!?**__ I can't pick up the phone right now. __**Don't you think they kind of already figured that out? **__Not helping, Nessa. So, yeah, I can't pick up 'cause I'm probably busy with something. __**In other words, making out with me. **__Pretend she's not here. So leave a message after the beep. __**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. **__Vanessa! __**Haha, no I'm just kidding, it sounded kinda real though. Haha, got ya!**_**"  
*Beep***Vanessa smiled at the message, she and Zac always had so much fun together, while doing the most random things.

_"Hey Zac. It's me, and I guess you don't want to talk to me right now. Well, I wouldn't want to talk to me either if I was you. But we need to talk. So please call me back. Love you."_

She had hesitated by the 'love you'-part. Not that she didn't love him, because she absolutely did! It was just that she didn't know if he still wanted to hear that after what she'd done.

**

* * *

**

**With Zac in Australia:**He looked at the caller ID: _My Baby V, my very very precious pride.  
_She had done that after he had changed his name on her phone.  
It rung, but he really didn't feel like talking to her right now. He was confused. Confused and jealous. And hurt. And angry too.  
Instead he waited and listened to the message she left. He didn't feel much better after that, _'we need to talk' _is the most feared words in a relationship.  
And she even hesitated by _'love you'. _  
He couldn't bear losing her. What would he do without her?

As Zac reached the airport, the paparazzi were waiting. _Thank God for sunglasses!_

_"Zac! Zac! Did Vanessa cheat on you!? Have you two broken up? Is she dating Corbin!? Is it the end of Zanessa?"  
_Zac kept his head low, not answering, not speaking, not even looking at them.  
He had been thrown these questions a hundred times, but this time it was different, because he didn't know if it was true. _Was it really over for him and Vanessa?  
_  
It felt like the flight took forever, but as soon as he arrived at LAX, and after making his way through tons of paparazzi who asked the same questions, there was nothing he'd rather do than go home and lie down in his own bed. To close out the whole world.  
But there would still be one thing missing, he always felt that way when he slept alone in his huge bed…


	4. Chapter 4: Can't Make This Work

**Yaaaay, thanks for all the reviews ppls!  
When I have 45 i'll upload next chapter!  
I love you guys, and please enjoy this one!  
*Melody**

* * *

**No One But You  
**_Chapter 4 – Can't Make This Work  
_

Vanessa went to Zac's apartment that night. His new 700 m² property wasn't far from her own. She locked herself in with the key he'd given her.  
"Zac?" Vanessa said carefully, closing the door behind her.  
He wasn't in the living room, not in the kitchen either, so she went to his bedroom.  
"Zac."  
"What are you doing here?" he asked blankly.  
"Uh, I left you a message, but-" she said, but he interjected her sentence.  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
"Zac, please."  
"Corbin!? Vanessa, what the hell?" he sat up in his bed.  
"It's not what you think!" she protested.  
"Then you tell me what to think! Because I definitely not know what to think when my girlfriend of four years suddenly is holding the hand and hugging one of my best mates!" he told her.  
"We were pulling a prank on you, Zac! For God's sake. And it was all my idea, so don't blame Corbin! Do you know how it feels every time you're with another woman?" Vanessa shouted.  
"Well, _some _prank! You know that there is no one but you for me, Vanessa!" he shouted back.  
"You can still calm your compliments a little! 'Leslie Mann is awesome and beautiful and I've had a crush on her since I was 10 years old'! The woman is 35, Zac!"  
"Yes, Leslie is awesome and beautiful, and yes, I have had a crush on her since I was 10! But I don't love her, Vanessa! She's a friend."  
"Awesome and beautiful!? That's the stuff you tell me!"  
"Yeah, but I when I say it to you I mean it in another way!" Zac shouted.  
"But to me it's the same who you say it to! The words still have the same meaning!"  
"So, you're saying you don't trust me!?" Zac was getting really angry at this point.  
"Ugh!" Vanessa groaned. "I really want to trust you, Zac! But how can I be sure that you don't compare all girls with me!? It won't be long until you find someone who is much more than I'll ever be! I mean, look at this world, Zac! You can have absolutely _anyone _you want!" Vanessa was crying by now, and her voice had clearly risen.

"Of course I compare all girls with you! It's something I can't avoid! But every time I always find mistakes on them!"  
"But what if you one day find a girl without mistakes?" Vanessa said weakly, she hated arguing with Zac.  
"That's not going to happen! Why don't you trust me, Vanessa? I don't want anyone other than you! You're everything I've ever looked for in a girl! But if you don't trust me then I can't see how we can make this work..."  
"I totally agree!"

The words flowed out of Vanessa's mouth, when she mostly just wanted to cling to him and beg him to not leave her. But another part of her didn't want him to see how she suffered without him.  
"Fine!" Zac yelled. He really wasn't expecting that answer, and he definitely hadn't planned on say that they couldn't make it work.  
"Fine! You don't love me anymore anyway!" Vanessa yelled back, and stormed out of the room and out of the house.

Zac fell back on the bed, closed his eyes and pressed his palms against his forehead.

He had just let the love of his life go.  
Little did he know it would go more than two months of pure hell before he would speak to her again...


	5. Chapter 5: When You Don't Love Me

**Hey, it's me again. And here is chapter 5, just like I promised.  
The next chapter will be out when I got 60 reviews!  
Now we're halfway in the story, and I hope you enjoy it, and trust me; there will be a lot more cuteness!  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and REVIEW! :)**

Loves,  
Mel

* * *

**No One But You  
**_Chapter 5 – When You Don't Love Me_

A week had passed and Zac and Vanessa hadn't seen or talked to each other. In fact, they hadn't talked to anyone. Being without each other was the worst thing that could possibly happen to both of them.

"Zac, man! Get out of bed! Take a shower!" Bubba, one of his best friends had appeared in his bedroom that afternoon, after no one had seen or heard from him in a week.  
"We thought you were dead, man!"  
"I don't care."  
"What's happened, Zac? Why haven't you called any of us? What's going on?" Bubba asked, he was obviously worried.  
"It's over." Zac said blankly.  
"What? What's over?" Bubba asked.  
"My life."  
"What? No! Zac, you have a movie to promote! You've already missed out on several interviews. And your phone is dead. It was your mom who called me to check on you. She's been trying to reach you for days."  
"How can I live without her? She was my life! I lived for her! What do I live for now?" Zac said, still lying in the bed and staring at the ceiling.  
"Is this about Vanessa?"  
"Who else do I live for?"  
"What happened, man?"  
"We're over. And it's my fault!"  
"Why? What happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it! Just go! Leave me alone!" Zac told him.  
"Zac…" Bubba started.  
"I said GO!" Zac shouted.  
"Fine! Just lie in here and feel sorry for yourself," he said and left.

**With Vanessa:  
**Vanessa was locked into the pain. Instead of trying to forget him and the break-up, she hurt herself even more by looking at pictures of the two of them.

She missed him so much, and it hurt her deeply to know that they were over. And that she wouldn't cuddle with him anymore. She loved every cuddle with him, since he'd hold her and don't let go until he had to.

She looked down on her finger and the gold ring. _Kuuipo.  
_

_Flashback_

_"Did you get them?" Vanessa asked excitedly as her boyfriend entered their hotel room in Hawaii.  
"Yep!" he grinned and showed her a box.  
"How do they look?" Vanessa asked.  
"I don't know. I thought we might look at them together."  
"Get your butt over here!" Vanessa said as she sat up in the bed.  
Zac smiled and sat down beside his girlfriend.  
"Open it!" Vanessa whined.  
Zac opened the box.  
"Aw! They're even more beautiful than on the picture."  
Zac pulled out the gold one and slipped it gently onto Vanessa's finger. _

_She smiled, as tears formed in her eyes, and slipped the silver one onto his finger.  
He looked at her and pushed her hair out of her face so he could look her properly in the eyes.  
"I will love you forever, Vanessa."  
Vanessa was unable to say anything at first, so she nodded as a few tears trilled down her cheeks.  
"I will always love you too, Zac. Always."  
"God, you're eyes are so beautiful when you cry." He leaned in and kissed her gently.  
Vanessa placed herself on his lap as she kissed him back, and giggled as he fell back on the bed.  
"Only take it off when you're positive you don't love me anymore," Zac said as he was lying underneath her.  
"That goes for you too. And it means I'll never take it off." Vanessa smiled as she leaned down to kiss him again.  
Zac wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over so he was on top, keeping himself up with his arms. "Me neither."  
_

_End of flashback.  
_And here goes the waterworks again, Vanessa thought.  
Why did they have to end like that? Weren't they supposed to be an eternity?  
Of course she was still wearing her ring. She still loved him, and doubted that she would ever come over him.  
But maybe, just maybe, was there a slight chance that they'd get back together. She didn't know why she had told him she didn't trust him, because she did. She was just too afraid of losing him. And now she had.

_Hell.  
_That was temporary the word that came closest to the feeling of being without him.  
She dreamt every night about him calling her up to ask her to hang out, or to watch a movie, or if she wanted to stay the night. She just missed every single part of him…


	6. Chapter 6: Defining Lifeless

**I know that this one is short, but the upcoming ones will be longer. Yes, that's a promise!  
So thanks for all the reviews ppls!  
The next chapter will be up when I have 75 reviews :)  
Loves, Melody.**

* * *

**No One But You  
**_Chapter 6 – Defining Lifeless  
_

July, 2 is the date and it was now more than three months since Zac and Vanessa split up. Neither of them talked much, they were barely outside, and they skipped a lot of premieres, interviews and other stuff that they were supposed to attend.

Today was Ashley's birthday and Vanessa was standing in front of the mirror, getting ready.  
She knew Zac was going to be there too, and a part of her was happy because of that, but she knew it would be hard seeing him again. She had been working on her look for two hours now, which was new record. She felt like she had to look good, especially for Zac, although he probably wouldn't notice. Or would he?  
She still missed him like crazy, but she hadn't seen him since that day.

Her fingers traced her ring, and she thought about taking it off.  
_"Only take it off when you're positive you don't love me anymore."_

And her hesitation was gone. She wasn't taking it off. Zac didn't wear his ring anymore, he'd stopped wearing it before they broke up. And that was the biggest part of the reason Vanessa had been so afraid of losing him. But she hadn't told anyone that.

**With Zac:**

A last glance in the mirror. God, he looked awful. He seemed so grey, so boring, so…lifeless.  
Lifeless was a good definition, Zac thought. No life without her. _Lifeless._

He got out of his house, and the light stung in his eyes. After all, it was the first time he'd seen daylight in three weeks, since last time he had to visit his family, because they absolutely wanted him over.

_**Flashback**__  
"Zac. How is it going?" Starla, his mother, asked as soon as he entered the door.  
Zac looked down, and didn't answer.  
"Oh, honey," she hugged him.  
He didn't attempt to pull away. He didn't find the strength. He didn't have a _reason _anymore.  
"I just miss her so much," he whispered.  
That was the first sentence he had managed to say about their break-up.  
It was first when Dylan came to the hallway that day that the youngest Efron realized how much Vanessa actually had meant to Zac, and how dependent he was on her and her love. Because for the first time in probably a decade, Dylan Efron had seen his brother cry.  
__**End of flashback.**__  
_

Of course he had been outside since that, but only on his balcony.  
As he got into his car, he hoped desperately that everything would go according to the plan.


	7. Chapter 7: It Hurts

**Heey! Thanks again for all the reviews! When I have 85 reviews I'll upload next chapter, ok?  
Remember that there are only 10 chapters in this story, and chapter 10 is the longest, so look forward to that one, ok? :)  
Lots of love,  
Melody.**

* * *

**No One But You  
**_Chapter 7 – It Hurts_

As Vanessa arrived outside the place where Ashley's birthday party was supposed to be, she felt like her knees was about to give in, but she straightened herself up.  
No, Vanessa. You show him that you can have fun without him. You don't need him. He's not everything. He's not your life, you can live without him.

Oh, who was she kidding?  
Fun wasn't the same without him. She definitely needed him. He was absolutely her everything. He was her life, and it is, literally, impossible to live without your life!

She walked inside and Ashley came to greet her right away.  
"Hey Nessa!" she said and hugged her.  
"Hey Ash. Happy birthday!" Vanessa smiled.  
"Thanks, V!" Ashley said.

She'd tried to talk to Vanessa about her break-up with Zac, but she didn't want to. Vanessa had told Ashley that if she let it all out, she would be crying so much that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop.

When Zac and Vanessa broke up, Ashley had been prepared to be there for Vanessa, and Zac too for whatever that was worth, but she assumed that Vanessa would need to talk about it more. How wrong she had been!  
Vanessa went all silent after the break-up, she blamed herself, while Zac blamed himself. Every time she tried to get one of them into a conversation about the other, they would both tell her not to mention the name because it hurt too much.

Both of them had been staying away from TV and the computer, because neither of them were strong enough to read about or see videos and pictures of the other.

"Is he… um, here?" Vanessa asked, looking at Ashley.

Poor girl, Ashley thought, she can't even say his name.

"Yes. He's over there talking to Scott, I think," Ashley said and pointed. **(A/N: Sorry all Jashley fans!)**

Vanessa made sure she was looking the other way, she absolutely had no idea what would happen as soon as she laid her eyes on him.

Ashley walked away to greet her new guests. If only Vanessa knew what her best friend and Zac had planned. Ashley just hoped it would work…

Zac turned around and he swore his heart stopped. There she was, the love of his life, the most beautiful girl on the planet, his pride, his everything, the only one who could make his stomach tingle by just looking at him.

He only saw her back. Her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, and she was wearing a black dress, which showed off her perfect forms. He loved how she wasn't as skinny as many other Hollywood girls, and how she loved chocolate and could eat tons of it.

And without noticing it, again, he compared all other girls within his sight with her. Too short, too tall, too pale, too skinny, too not-curved, too…blonde.

She outshined all of them. Every single one. There was no one like her.

Vanessa turned around and caught him looking at her. She felt like blushing, but didn't know if she actually did blush. She was trapped in his gaze, as so many times before. She simply had no idea what to do. Brown met blue for the first time in more than two months.

She was looking back at him. She looked so innocent where she stood with her lips slightly parted and her eyes on him.

But they were torn apart by Corbin who interrupted Vanessa with a hug.  
"Hey Ness. It's so good to see you. How have you been?" Corbin asked.

"Not so good," she smiled weakly. "You?"

"I really hate seeing you two like this! Come on, let's go talk to him and Scott." Corbin dragged her over to them.

Zac didn't stay mad at Corbin after he and Vanessa broke up, because he knew that it was Vanessa's idea.

"No Corbin!" Vanessa whined silently as she was dragged over to her ex-boyfriend.

"It will cause you no harm!"

"Damn, Corbin. I haven't talked to him in months!"

But Corbin didn't listen.

"Hey, Vanessa!" Scott said as they approached.

"Hey, Scott," she smiled.

"Hey." Zac said.

"Hey."

That was the first conversation they'd had in three months. Well, that depends on if you would even call it a conversation.

Vanessa lifted her hand to brush a few strands of hair out of her face, and he saw it.  
A small hope was lightened inside of him, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, everything would be ok.

_"Only take it off when you're positive you don't love me anymore."_

The ring was on.  
She still loved him.


	8. Chapter 8: Hard To Say I'm Sorry

**

* * *

**

Soo, here we go again. When you've finished this chapter there are only two more left.  
And thanks for all the reviews, gah, you make me happy!  
I hope you like this one! It's a little bit longer than the previous.  
When I have 110 reviews I'll upload the next!  
*Melody

* * *

No One But You  
_Chapter 8 – Hard To Say I'm Sorry  
_

"Excuse me, I have to go and talk to Miley," Vanessa said awkwardly and walked away.

"Hey V!" Miley said and gave her a hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"  
"You know, with the break-up and everything, it was hard, and it still is, but I just stayed tinside. I didn't want to face the paparazzi and all the questions and all that stuff, you know..."  
"Yeah, in fact I do know. I was touring when Nick and I broke up. I felt like cancel the whole thing and go back to my own bed and cry my eyes out," Miley said.

Vanessa nodded. "I've cancelled a lot of events, premieres and interviews because of it."  
"So, how was it seeing him again?"  
"It was weird, awkward, embarrassing, and very, very hard."  
"Ugh, I'm sorry you had to go through this, V. You two were the perfect couple!" Miley told her.  
"Yeah, they all say that. I believed it myself too. I could honestly see myself spending the rest of my life with him."  
"Aw, I'm really sorry Vanessa. I can see your wearing your ring though," Miley said, sounding really compassionate.  
"He told me to take it off when I was positive I didn't love him anymore. God, I'm going to be wearing this ring forever!" Vanessa sounded frustrated.

"You'll get over him, Vanessa. One day. It takes time, and tears, trust me. But it will happen!"  
Vanessa smiled. Miley was always such a good friend.  
"Thanks Miles."

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Ashley said into a microphone.  
Everyone turned to Ashley.  
"Thanks," Ashley grinned. "Uhm, a friend of mine feels like he has some unfinished 'business' that he needs to take care of. So I'm going to let him do that. The stage is all yours," Ashley said and walked down.

No one other than Zac Efron got up and climbed the stage with his guitar.

Vanessa gasped. _What is he doing?_

"A few months ago," Zac said into the microphone. "I lost a big part of myself and my life. This is what you can call my very desperate attempt to make that person realize how sorry I am." Zac placed his guitar on his lap and got ready.

"Oh my God! Nessa, he's going to sing for you!" Miley squealed next to her.

_Everybody needs a little time away,  
I heard her say, from each other.  
_

Zac's voice filled the room, and everyone was quiet._  
_

_Even lovers need a holiday,  
far away, from each other._

He looked up and looked Vanessa straight in the eyes as he sung the chorus.

_Hold me now.  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.  
I just want you to stay._

Vanessa didn't know what to do. Here he was, obviously singing to her. Telling her that he was sorry. Did he really want her back, or did he just tell her he was sorry so he could move on without feeling guilty?

_  
After all that we've been through.  
I will make it up to you, I promise to.  
And after all that's been said and done.  
You're just the part of me I can't let go._

She felt her tears well up. Did he really mean all of this?

_Couldn't stand to be kept away,  
Just for the day, from your body.  
Wouldn't want to be swept away,  
far away, from the one that I love _

The one that I _love? _What about his ring? The one he would wear until he did _not _love her anymore?

_Hold me now.  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.  
I just want you to know.  
Hold me now.  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry.  
I could never let you go._

After all that we've been through.  
I will make it up to you.  
I promise to.  
And after all that's been said and done.  
You're just the part of me I can't let go.

Vanessa was speechless, while a grinning Miley kept nudging her.

She couldn't believe that it was actually happening.  
But the ring kept bugging her. Why wasn't he wearing it? Had she put too much in it, maybe?  
Maybe he didn't mean it _that _seriously.

_After all that we've been through.  
I will make it up to.  
I promise to._

He finished, and stood up, not letting Vanessa out of his sight.  
She stepped forward as he got down from the stage.  
"I'm really sorry, Vanessa. I never wanted things to end between us," he whispered, so she was the only one to hear it.  
Vanessa nodded barely noticeable.  
_What was that supposed to mean? _Zac thought, but before he could find the answer, two very familiar arms wrapped around his waist, and her face pressed against his chest.

She was back. Back where she belonged.

Zac felt like jumping of joy, but instead he put his arms around her, safely. Not wanting to let go, in case she would slip away from him again.

She looked up and pressed her forehead against his.

"Let's never go through this again." Her voice was so weak, but the words made him so strong.  
"No." He shook his head. "Never."

Then, while everyone was watching, Vanessa did something that had definitely been one of the things she'd missed most during those months without him.  
Her lips upon his in a soft, loving kiss that neither of them wanted to end.

"It worked!" Ashley squealed.  
"Yaah, a Zanessa Reunion!" Miley grinned.

As they both knew that the kiss was approaching its end, Vanessa clung onto his body even tighter than before, scared to death that she would wake up and find it all to be a dream.  
There was no way that she could handle losing him again.

Zac felt her tighten her grip, and did the same with his arms around her waist.  
His girl was finally back in his arms. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt, and how perfectly their two bodies fit together.  
'A match made in heaven', they'd heard several times.

"God, I've missed you so much," Zac whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers again. They were both crying freely now.  
"I've missed you too, so damn much," Vanessa whispered back.

They didn't care if they were surrounded by other people. They had each other, and to them it was all that mattered. It had always been what mattered, and it would always stay that way.

* * *

**Review please? :)**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Like It Used To Be

**So, here's chapter 9. And to make one thing clear; i got a lot of questions about why Zac wasn't wearing his ring. Well, there will be an answer to that, ok? Just be patient :)  
So, the next (and final) chapter will be out when I have 125 reviews.  
Thanks for the reviewing guys!**

**Loves,  
Melody.**

**

* * *

No One But You  
**_Chapter 9 – Like It Used To Be  
_

Two hours later, Zac and Vanessa were cuddled up in a chair with a blanket and Zac's laptop.  
Zac had his arms safely wrapped around his girl, while Vanessa was checking the news about the two of them for the first time in months.

"Break-up, break-up, break-up, break-up," Vanessa sighed as she read the titles.  
"You can't say you're surprised," Zac mumbled.  
"No, not really." Vanessa typed: 'YouTube' and 'Zanessa News'.

Zac and Vanessa had spent many nights like this, cuddling, watching Zanessa news and reading about the latest events they had attended.

"Break-up, break-up..." Vanessa read. "Love at first sight? What's that supposed to mean?" Vanessa looked at Zac.  
"That's when two people look at each other and fall in love right away," Zac grinned. "Like us."  
"But how do they know about that?"  
"You don't know?"  
"Know what?"  
"About my 'love confessions'?"  
"Your _what_?"  
"I can't believe you haven't seen that. They were posted later the day we broke up," Zac said and clicked play on the video for Vanessa to see what he meant.

_Interviewer: We have a very special correspond, and she's seven years old. Ashley Lifted.  
__Zac: Okay.  
__Interviewer: For the Daily 10.  
__Zac: Cool!  
__Interviewer: And she wanted to know if, with you and your lady-friend, was it love at first sight..?_

Vanessa gasped.

_Zac: Uhh, you know, I think in that environment, and what we were doing at that time of our lives, it probably.... I think it most definitely was.  
__Interviewer: Wow.  
__Zac: Yeah, and I've never answered that to anybody!_

Zac grinned. "You didn't see this?"  
Vanessa shook her head. "No."

She tilted her head and kissed him right on the lips.  
He smiled and returned the kiss, loving every second of it. It was so good to have her back in his life.

Zac felt her cuddle more up to him, and he tightened his grip around her.  
"I'm glad to have you back, Zac."  
"Oh, you bet the feeling is mutual."  
Vanessa put the laptop down on the floor to sit more comfortably on his lap.

Zac released one of his arms and took her hand in his.  
"Don't leave," he whispered. "Stay the night."  
Vanessa smiled. "You ain't getting rid of me."  
Zac grinned. "Good."

Vanessa played with his fingers a little before letting them intertwine.  
She heard his heartbeat as she leaned against his chest.

Dun. Dun.  
It was a soothing sound. To Vanessa, it was like standing on a balcony while the gentle summer breeze brushed across her face.  
As Vanessa tried to define her boyfriend's heartbeat, a memory came to her mind.

_**Flashback:**_

_Zac and Vanessa were spending a week in Turks and Caicos. It was an early morning and Vanessa was standing outside on the balcony, while Zac was still sleeping.  
Everything was perfect, Vanessa thought. She was in Turks and Caicos, having the time of her life, with the best man she could have wished for by her side. He was loyal, kind, gentle, funny and romantic. He was everything._

_He loved to do the little things, like giving her a warm hug just to feel her body in his arms, or kissing her even though his friends were sitting a few feet away. _

_The soothing summer breeze played with her hair as she enjoyed the beautiful view.  
She felt strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist and pull her against a muscular chest.  
"You okay, baby?" Zac said softly, kissing the top of her head.  
"Are you kidding me? I'm having the time of my life with you!" she said, turning around to look him in the eyes._

"_Good," he said, brushing a strand of her out of her face. "I love spending time with you here. It's going to be hard to get back home, you know, I won't be getting any sleep at all. You will have me staying over all the time, and I will be inviting you over to stay nights."  
"I really don't mind that," she smiled.  
"Come back to bed. It's way too big for one person," he told her. She nodded.  
She cuddled up beside him and he put his arms around her. _

_**End of flashback.  
**_

Those were the moments that mattered to her. The little things he did and had done. They were the details that would always mean much when it came to defining their relationship.

When he showed off his love for her, it all went straight to her heart.  
Everything felt right now. Like it used to be.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! And stay tuned for chapter 10. The final chapter! :)  
* Mel**


	10. Chapter 10: We're Going To Be Okay

**Soo, here's the final chapter! I'm so grateful for all the reviews and support from you guys! Agh, I just love you all!  
So, since this is the final chapter, I just want to say thanks for reading this all the way through.  
Looooooove,  
Melody.  
** _Chapter 10 – We're Going To Be Okay_

* * *

No One But You

From the bathroom, Zac heard Vanessa giggle and his 'love-confession' being played repeatedly. He walked into his bedroom where Vanessa was lying with his laptop on the bed.

"You're so cute when you blush!" she exclaimed.  
"I didn't blush!" he defended himself.  
"Yes, you did! See yourself!" she said and turned the laptop-screen towards him for him to see.  
_Uhh, you know, I think in that environment, and what we were doing at that time of our lives, it probably.... I think it most definitely was._

"See!" Vanessa giggled. "And you make your voice softer too. How adorable!"  
Zac pouted. "You're laughing at me."  
"No, I'm laughing _with_ you…" she told him. "Only you're not laughing."  
"You're making fun of me, Nessa."  
"Okay, fine, maybe just a little bit. But I do think it's cute!"  
"I don't want to be cute. I want to be cool, and tough, and handsome!" Zac told her.  
"Like Daniel Craig?"  
"Nessa…"  
"No, Zac. I'm kidding. You're _much _hotter than him. Trust me."  
Zac grinned, pleased. "And you're hot too. But you don't need me to tell you that, obviously," he said, referring to her _Choice Female Hottie _– award in 2008.  
"Oh ha-ha," Vanessa laughed sarcastically. "You know that I only care about what you think."  
"Well, I think you're beautiful," he said, smiling adorably.  
She returned the smile. "Thanks."

"Wait, what's this?" Zac asked, and their attention was drawn to the screen again.  
"What?" Vanessa asked.  
"This." Zac pointed at one of the featuring videos. _'Vanessa wrote Zac's name on her hand!!'  
_"I did?" Vanessa frowned.  
Zac clicked on the video and played it.  
_'This picture was taken in January. Isn't it just the cutest? The girl loves him! Zanessa forever!' _The one who made the video had written, before the picture finally came.  
It was Vanessa leaving a studio in January. Both of them stared at the laptop screen, confused. Then another picture came up and it was zoomed in on Vanessa's hand. _  
3 Z.E _it was written.  
"Oh my God!" Vanessa exclaimed. "I so totally forgot about that! I can't believe they even discovered that!"  
"Well," Zac smiled. "This time you were being cute."  
"Oh, ha-ha, Zaccy. We both know I wasn't the one writing that!"  
"But you did draw the heart. And besides, you've _always_ wantedto write my initials on your hand."  
"Yeah, sure."

_**Flashback:  
**__Zac woke up on one of his days off. He smiled, remembering that Vanessa had spent the night, but surprisingly, she wasn't lying on his chest, in his arms or in the bed at all.  
__He got up, wearing nothing but his boxers, and checked the living room and the kitchen for his girlfriend, but she was not there.  
So he walked back into his bedroom and into the bathroom where he found her doing her make-up in front of the mirror.  
"Well well. Look who's up!" she said playfully, turning around.  
"Good morning to you too, beautiful," he said, stepping closer to her.  
She smiled. "Well, it's technically not morning anymore."  
He laughed. "Come here," he said and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"So if you don't mind me asking, why have you written your initials on all your mascaras?" he asked.  
"Because otherwise, Ashley claims they're hers!"  
Zac laughed. "Your handwriting looks kind of like mine."  
"No, it doesn't."  
"Yes, it does."  
"Nuh-uh. You can't write like me!" she told him.  
"Of course I can!"  
"Prove it!"  
He grabbed her eyeliner and took her hand. Vanessa looked at what he was writing. __**Z.E.**__  
"You're right. That does kind of look like my handwriting!" she said.  
"I know!" he grinned.  
Vanessa grabbed the eyeliner from him and drew a small heart over his name.  
She looked up at him, smiling, and saw that he grinned back at her.  
"I love you, Baby V."  
__**End of flashback**__._

Vanessa crawled in next to Zac under the covers. "Wow, I've really missed sleeping in your bed!"  
Zac laughed. "Trust me, it's been really empty without you."  
"Shirt off, please," Vanessa said, grinning as she laid on his pillow.  
"Oh, right!" Zac sat up and took of his t-shirt.  
"Yippee, Vanessa like!" she said, clapping her hands and grinning like a five year old.  
Zac chuckled as he leaned down to her, keeping himself up with his arms. Vanessa let her hands glide down his chest, feeling the bumps of his abs.  
As he hovered over her, Vanessa felt a cold piece of something hard on her chest, but right after, Zac's lips were on hers, and she'd forgotten everything else.  
Her hands travelled to the back of his head where they dug into his perfect sandy hair.

Perfect. Yeah, good definition. How he looked at her, how he kissed her, how he touched her, all of it was just perfect. And God, she had missed it the last couple of months! He could make her do anything. She'd walk around the world for him, swim the Atlantic, or climb Mount Everest!

Zac smiled inwardly. It was going to be alright. They were going to be okay.

As Vanessa rested her head comfortably on his chest, she noticed the little hard, cold thing that had touched her chest. It was Zac's necklace.  
Weird, Vanessa thought as she picked it up to look at it better. She didn't know he wore a necklace.  
She studied it for a few seconds before she actually realized what it was. In black letters it was written in the silver: _Kuuipo.  
_Vanessa felt like a stone was being lifted of her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she couldn't fight them back. Even though he wasn't wearing it on his finger, he was still wearing it.

"Baby, are you crying?" he asked. He had obviously noticed that she was crying on him.  
"No."  
"You've always been such a bad liar! What's wrong, V? Why are you crying?" he asked, softly.  
"I just…" her voice trailed off. "You know, everything I said, about Leslie Mann and other women and stuff? I really made a big deal out of it because we agreed to take them off when we didn't love each other anymore," Vanessa said, while tears rolled down her cheeks. "And then you suddenly stopped wearing it, but you kept telling me you loved me. And I got so confused, and really paranoid. And I told you that I didn't trust you, but I did trust you. I was just so afraid of losing you, Zac. And I did, and I don't want to go through that again." Vanessa rambled.

Zac sat up and pulled her into his embrace.  
"I didn't tell you about the ring?" he asked, and she shook her head.  
"I'm so sorry, Vanessa. I totally forgot about it. It just started to get loose, and I was scared that it would fall off. And I had this crazy theory that if I lost it, I would lose you. So I decided to put the ring in a necklace. I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Vanessa, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," she smiled through her tears. "It's tears of relief."  
"I will never do anything to make you doubt my love for you again, Nessa, ok? You mean too much to me and I won't lose you again. I can't."  
She smiled, even more relieved. They were back on track now.

Zac hugged her tightly, pulled her back to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Vanessa."  
Vanessa nodded. It was the first time she'd heard those words in more than two months.  
"I love you too, Zac. So much."  
He smiled. "Now try to get some sleep. It's been a long day."  
Vanessa buried her head in the crook of his neck and placed one arm across his chest. Zac had both his arms wrapped around his girl. One comment came from her before they fell asleep, causing Zac a grin.  
"You still smell like waffles."

*****************

When Zac woke up the next day, he immediately thought that it had all been a dream, because she wasn't there, but when he turned around he felt the remaining warmth of her on the sheets and he could still smell her shampoo on his pillow.

He quickly got out of bed to find her, he opened the bathroom door and as he expected, she was in there, showering.  
"So," Zac said as he got in front of the mirror to get ready for a new day. "How do you manage to escape every morning without me noticing it?"  
"That's easy," it came from the shower. "First of all because of my skills, and second because you're such a deep sleeper."  
"Tss," Zac said. "I don't sleep that deep!"  
"Zac, I could turn your house into a zoo while you were sleeping, and you probably wouldn't have noticed when you got up in the morning either, not until you found an elephant in your fridge."  
"That's not true!"  
Vanessa pushed the shower curtains to the side and looked at him. "We both know it is, Zac."  
Zac stared at her shocked, and Vanessa realized that it had been a while since he last saw her naked. She giggled. "Zachary Efron!"

He knew she had noticed that he was staring at her, but he couldn't take his eyes away. It'd been two whole months!  
Hello!? He couldn't help himself.  
She was so beautiful.  
Vanessa let the shower curtains fall back in place and continued her shower.  
"You should've seen your face!" she said, laughing a little.

Zac removed his boxers, which was the only thing he was wearing and jumped in the shower.  
"ZAAAAC!" Vanessa squealed.  
He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.  
"We do have some catching up to do."  
Vanessa laughed as the water surrounded them both.  
"I love you, Zachary."

And as Zac put his lips upon hers, they both knew that despite all the pain and hurt they'd been through the last couple of months, it had made them stronger than ever.  
On top of it all, they'd got to experience the feeling of falling in love with each other all over again.  
And that feeling...was worth every single tear.


End file.
